Torn Between Two Destinies
by Glittering Pegasus
Summary: Rachel thought that being an Animorph was her destiny, but she is about to discover another fate facing her with a desision that will change her life forever(if u read Daughters of the Moon this will make more sense. hint hint)
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Rachel always thought her fate was to be an Animorph, but she is about to discover another destiny, facing her with a choice that could change her life forever.  
  
(This story might make a little bit more sense if you have read any the Daughters of the Moon books by Lynne Ewing. Hint Hint)  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know this isn't the most wonderful idea in the world, but I've been in this major writer's block and I wrote this story as a way to hopefully get rid of it.Please r&r. And while you're on this site please check out my other animorphs fan fic Animorphs Generation 2: The Effect. PLEASE. Thanx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Animorphs belong to K.A. Applegate and Daughters of the Moon belong to Lynne Ewing.  
  
Prologue:  
  
A/N: This isn't really a prologue but more of an explination of why I wrote the story.  
  
Here's the story line: There are five high school kids living in California. They each have a power which they use to fight an evil enemy.  
  
Backround info about the enemy: There are people who choose to be evil and people who hate it and want nothing more to be free. The kids found were informed of this evil by a mysterious being, who also shows them how to use their powers.  
  
Backround info about the teens: Two are best friends, the other two are best friends, and one is the 'new kid.' All of them except one is in a relationship, and the one who isn't is the comedian of the group. They also didn't find out the truth about their mother until after they started fighting the war. Another of the kids is reckless and brave, another is shy and poetic, the fourth is quiet and more gentle than the others, and the last is bold and in order,  
  
Another thing, one of the girls is dating a guy who is. well not in a completely human state, and they know that because of this their relationship will never work out as well as they'd like.  
  
Now the challenge: What book series did I just summarize? Animorphs or Daughters of the Moon? A lot of similarities, huh? When I noticed all of these, I had to write a story that combines them. Enjoy 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate and Daughters of the Moon is owned by Lynne Ewing.  
  
A/N: Thanx 2 Sarah again 4 helping me come up with some of the little details in this story. ((Blunk of the boyfriend. lol sarah)) Also, for this story to make sense you have to pretend the last books never happened. I imagine this story as taking place like right around book 40.  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
My name is Rachel. I was heading to the cafeteria table with my best friend Cassie. We shot a quick glance at the table where Marco and Jake were, but we didn't sit with them. We didn't want anyone thinking we were a group. That might make the controllers suspicious. Controllers are what we (Jake, Cassie, Tobias, Ax, Marco, and I) call people who were infested by the Yeerks. I'm sure you know all of this already, so I won't waste my time explaining. In a short version, they are evil aliens who we fight. We being: Jake, my cousin and our leader, Cassie, my best friend, Marco, the comedian (or annoying one depending on how you look at it) Ax, the Andilite, and Tobias. Tobias is my other best friend besides Cassie. Also kind of my boyfriend. He was trapped in hawk morph but he can now morph other animals again, even his own human body for short periods of time. But I'm sure you know that story, too.  
  
As for me, well people say I'm pretty, being tall with blond hair and blue eyes. But people also say I'm not a ditz. I'm kind of reckless. I'm always jumping into a fight with my famous three words: "Let's do it!"  
  
Marco calls me Xena: Warrior Princess. I guess it's a good name for me. I do like the fighting.  
  
"Rachel, um, earth to Rachel?" Cassie interuptted my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What?"  
  
"Jake just signaled to me. Emergency meeting at my barn this afternoon, right after school," she said.  
  
"Ok, did he seem worried?" I asked, a little excited.  
  
"Rachel, you should know that anytime Jake calls an emergency meeting there's a reason to worry," Cassie said, giving a disgusted look at my mystery meat.  
  
"Oh, right. I'll be there."  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that was really short. I was originally gonna post this on the Daughters of the moon section of the site, so I spent like 3 pages explaining the Yeerks and everything. But then I decided to post it here so I cut it all out. Don't worry, the next will be longer. (Please click that little button on the bottom of the screen now that says 'submit review.':- )) Thanx 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Daughters of the moon belongs to Lynne Ewing and Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate  
  
A/N: The story begins to get a little more interesting here. (  
  
We were all there in the barn, in our usual spots. Marco laying on a bale of hay, Cassie tending to a hurt kitten, Ax running through the grass waiting for Jake to begin, Tobias on lookout duty from the rafters, and me, leaning against the barn wall anxious to get started.  
  
"Okay. What's this all about? You know what a busy life I lead. I can't stay here for long," Marco said sarcastically.  
  
Jake bit his lip and worridly looked at me.  
  
"Someone is looking for Rachel," he said quietly.  
  
What? Who? Tobias exlaimed.  
  
I gave him a look that said "Don't worry, Tobias." But I was very curious about this myself.  
  
"Yeah, who?" I asked.  
  
"Her name's Maggie. She came up to me when I was walking to school this morning and asked if she could talk to Rachel, the 'blonde girl she once saw me with.' I said I didn't know where you were, and she told me her name was Maggie and that she lived in an apartment. Then she walked away."  
  
Suddenly, I remembered a dream I'd been having a lot lately. A beautiful woman riding the moon across the sky. I didn't know why I had thought of it. The name Maggie just reminded me of it.  
  
"Rachel, do you know anyone named Maggie?" Cassie asked.  
  
"No, no one. I have no idea who she is," I said.  
  
It would be a good idea to find out. This "Maggie" could be a controller who has caught on to Rachel's identity. Ax pointed out.  
  
"Right," Jake said, "And just in case you should stay at me or Cassie's house for a few nights in case she comes looking for you at your house," he continued, looking at me.  
  
"Well. that's not really nesecssary. I can take care of myself," I insisted. To tell you the truth, there was something in me that wanted to be found by this woman, Maggie. Maybe I wanted to know her connection to the weird dreams.  
  
Rachel, I. we would feel better if you stayed with Cassie or Jake. Tobias said. I smiled at him. "Really, Tobias. I'll be fine, I swear."  
  
Well. okay. he gave in, still sounding a little worried.  
  
"Awww how cute. Bird-boy is worried about Xena," Marco, of course.  
  
"Oh shut up, Marco," I shot back.  
  
"Ok, ok you guys. Let's not start," Cassie said.  
  
"She's right. Okay, here's the plan. Ax and Tobias will log onto their computer and see if they can find information about a Maggie living in an apartment building in our area. But be careful, it could be a trap. In the meantime, Rachel, you be extremely careful. Try to have one of us with you whenever you can," Jake warned.  
  
"Hey, I'll be okay. I am Xena, you know," I reminded him with a smile.  
  
Marco rolled his eyes. "Just don't be your usual self and go looking for the trouble. For all our sakes."  
  
******************************************  
  
A/N: oh no! this is suspensful if you havn't read daughters of the moon! Who is maggie? What does she want with rachel? You'll have to keep reading and find out.  
  
Anyway, does anyone else think that old song Wind Beneath my Wings would make a good T/R song fic? I do, but I can't think of a good story to go with it. Someone please send me an idea! Ok, now review this chapter. Thanx! ( 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: You know what? I'm really sick of disclaimers. Animorphs are owned by KA Applegate and Daughters of the Moon are owned by Lynne Ewing  
  
A/N: To all the readers of this story who don't read Daughters of the Moon, here is where you find out about the characters.  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
"Weird," I muttered, staring ahead.  
  
"What?" Cassie slammed her locker door shut.  
  
"It's those five girls. They've been staring at me and always being in the same place as me all week."  
  
"I think you're just being paranoid over this whole Maggie thing," Cassie said calmly. I still wasn't convinced.  
  
"Who are they?" I wondered aloud.  
  
Suddenly Marco came up behind us. "Hello? They are only the most popular girls in school. Man, am I the only one who still manages to keep up with my social life?"  
  
"What social life?" I teased, "No seriously. Who are they?"  
  
"The blonde one is Vanessa Cleveland. The one next to her is her best friend Catty. The punk girl with all the piercings and the red streaks in her hair is Serena Killingsworth, and the one with the tattoos is her best friend, Jimena. The last one is Tianna Moore. Wow, it sucks that she is dating that guy Derek. I think she is even more gorgeous than Marian."  
  
Marco was actually right. All of the girls seemed to be inhumanly pretty.  
  
"Marco, you never had a chance with Marian. She had better taste than that," I joked.  
  
"Ha ha. Look, I'm gonna be late for nap time. I mean class. See ya." He smiled his usual smile then turned and walked away.  
  
"Yeah, Rachel. I'm going to be late for first period. Try not to worry about this whole thing, okay? It's probably nothing," Cassie said, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. She then half walked, half ran down the hall to class.  
  
I was about to leave too when suddenly, the girl Marco had called Serena gasped, her eyes widened in an expression of surprise. She turned quickly and whispered something to the other girls. They all stared at me, then spun around and walked away, realizing I had seen them.  
  
Now I wasn't worried. I was angry. Who did these girls think they were to whisper about me behind my back? And stare at me like some kind of zoo animal? And-  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
The warning bell for first period cut off my thoughts and I ran to class.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I was off in my own little world for most of English. I didn't snap back to reality until I heard a familiar voice in my head.  
  
Hey Rachel. What's the matter? Can't remember the 'I before E rule'? Tobias. I glanced out the window and sure enough, there was a red tailed hawk sitting calmly on a branch outside.  
  
I pulled out my notebook, and while pretending to take notes on similes and metaphors, I scribbled: Hey Tobias. Wanna go flying after school?  
  
Sure. I was just gonna ask you that. Ax and I found some stuff on Maggie.  
  
Ok, cool. I'll meet you by the dumpster in the back of the school at 3:10.  
  
All right. See ya then. The red tailed hawk, better known as Tobias, preened a feather, hopped off the branch, and flew away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
As soon as the last bell rang, I was up and out of there. I walked inconspicuously to where the buses waited to take kids home to their weekend of freedom.  
  
Walking around all the kids and teachers, I made my way to the dumpster. Tobias was perched on the edge of it, nibbling on what looked unpleasantly like a mouse-tail.  
  
Hey Rachel. Sorry for the rodent munching. I didn't have lunch yet today. Tobias apologized. I couldn't answer him in fear that someone would see me and think I was insane.  
  
When all the kids were on busses and the busses were pulling away, I stuffed my outer clothing into my backpack and stood in my morphing suit. Then I concentrated on the eagle and felt the changes begin. In about a minute I was fully morphed, and Tobias and I took off. Literally.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: If anyone is actually reading this, I bet you're really anxious to know about Maggie. Don't worry it's coming up. And while you're waiting how about you click that 'submit review' button and review? Thanx. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot. Animorphs were created by K.A. Applegate and Daughters of the Moon by Lynne Ewing.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the good reviews. I really appreciate it. :-) And I'm sorry, but this chapter is a cliffhanger. I'll post the next chapter ASAP though.  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
So what do you know about Maggie? I asked. Tobias as we soared above a McDonald's.  
  
Well, Ax and I looked up all the apartment buildings within our area, then checked if there was a Maggie living there.  
  
Wait a second, Tobias. There are like a million apartment buildings in our area, and Maggie is a very common name. There must have been at least 100 matches, I said suspiciously.  
  
Tobias laughed a little. There actually were. But only 10 were listed as senior citizens, and Jake described Maggie as being around 70 years old. When we looked at each one of the 10 matches, one of them, in the occupation spot, said 'looking for Rachel.' I don't think you can get anymore clear than that.  
  
A thermal billowed up from below and carried us 20 feet like a warm elevator.  
  
Whoa, weird. So when do we check it out? I asked eagerly.  
  
Jake said around 10:00 tomorrow morning. Her name's Maggie Craven, and she lives in apartment 3B of the L.A. Elegance Apartments. ((A/N: I'm not sure if it ever tells you what her apartment building and number is, cause my friend borrowed my 1st book and has had it for like 3 weeks RIGHT COURTNEY?? lol. If it does tell you and I just forgot, please tell me and I'll change it.)) We'll all be around in battle morphs in case it's a trap. And Rachel? he began, sounding worried.  
  
Yeah?  
  
Be careful. I wouldn't want you getting hurt.  
  
I'll be careful. Thanks, Tobias.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning I got up early and showered. I brushed my hair and dressed in Gap Jeans and an Abercrombie shirt over my morphing suit. Yeah, really preppy I know. So sue me.  
  
I left a note for my mom and was out the door. When I was hidden in an alleyway, I put my outer clothing in a bag then morphed to eagle with the bag in my beak. Anyone who saw me would just figure it was a bird holding some kind of prey.  
  
For about ten minutes I flew alone, listening to the quiet whisper of the wind rustling my feathers and the hums and growls of cars down below. Today was nice and warm, and there were great thermals coming up from the street. I barely had to move a muscle.  
  
It was the kind of morning where you know the day is going to turn out perfectly.  
  
Boy, was I ever wrong.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After a quick meeting and discussion of the plan, we left Cassie's barn for the apartment building. I put my outer clothing back on while the others hid in corners of buildings in various battle morphs, ready to spring into action at the slightest sign of a trap.  
  
I walked shakily up to the door buzzer, anxious to see what Maggie wanted. I pressed the button for 3B and said "It's Rachel."  
  
The magnetic lock on the door opened with a buzz.  
  
I ran up a set of faded, blue-carpeted stairs and into a small, comfortable looking apartment. Inside were those girls from school: Vanessa, Serena, Jimena, Catty, and Tirana. Also, an elderly woman with grayish brown hair. I assumed she was Maggie.  
  
"Rachel," she said softly, "we have a lot to talk about."  
  
"First I want to ask you a few things. Who are you? What do you want from me? And why do they," I began, gesturing towards the other five girls, "keep following me and whispering about me?"  
  
"Sit down," Maggie said, ignoring my questions and pointing to an armchair. I sat reluctantly and gave them all the evil eye. I wanted them to know that they didn't intimidate me.  
  
"You know, Jimena, she reminds me of you," Catty commented.  
  
Jimena laughed. "Cierto, ella hacer. Yes, she does."  
  
"Guys? Rachel does deserve an explanation about now," Vanessa suggested. The others nodded. Maggie sat in a chair across from mine and looked solemnly at me.  
  
"Rachel, do you know the story of Pandora?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. kind of," I answered, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well, thousands of years ago, Pandora opened her box and sent all the trouble and death and pain out into the world. The last thing to leave the box was hope. Only Selene, the Goddess of the Moon, saw the creature sent by a dark and evil being called the Atrox to devour hope. She took pity on Earth and gave her daughters, like guardian angels, to protect it. They would be beautiful, strong, and mortal. And those things are all true about you. ((A/N: okay, forgive me if I completely screwed that story up. I did it from memory. If it's wrong tell me and I'll fix it.)) You are one of those daughters," she told me, taking a small silver necklace out of a drawer. Hanging from the end of the thin, delicate chain was a silver moon charm, which reflected rainbows. I noticed that Vanessa, Catty, Serena, Jimena, and Tianna were wearing identical ones. Maggie handed the necklace to me.  
  
"Tu es dea, filia lunae," she said in Latin. "You are a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon."  
  
I stared at her and placed the necklace around my neck. She was crazy, insane. Maybe a Yeerk trying to trick me. There were no such things as goddesses. But then, three years ago I didn't think there were such things as aliens and turning into animals, either.  
  
"She's not a Yeerk, Rachel We are not trying to trick you, and there are such things as goddesses," Serena said. I flinched, startled.  
  
"How did you. how'd you know. how do you know who the. what's going on?!" I demanded.  
  
"Look, Rachel. We are all goddesses. We all have a power. Serena reads minds. Jimena has premonitions, Catty travels back in time, Vanessa can become invisible, and I can move things with my mind.  
  
"Serena read your mind. That's how she knew what you were thinking and who the Yeerks are," Tianna explained.  
  
"That's also why we were staring at you in the hall at school. I read you mind and saw the fighting you do, your power, your enemy. it surprised me. We didn't expect you to be experienced in fighting already," Serena said.  
  
"Yes. You see, I knew there was another Daughter living in Los Angeles, and then I found you and kept trying to come to you in your dreams," the dreams! The woman on the moon! So that's why I had suddenly remembered it.  
  
Maggie continued. "When that didn't bring you to me, I talked to your cousin who I had seen you with a few times. Then, I told the girls to find out more about you. They saw you in school, Serena read your mind, and here you are."  
  
I sat not moving for a full minute. A goddess? Me?  
  
I couldn't take it all in. As though one war wasn't enough, now I had to fight this Atrox thing, too?  
  
"But, unfortunately, there is a down side. When we're 17 we have to make a choice. Either we choose to lose our powers and lose all of our memories of our adventures as Daughters, or we disappear and become. well no one really knows. Glamorous, choices, aren't they?" Catty laughed.  
  
Again, I stared. Then I thought of something.  
  
"Wait, that can't be right. I can't lose my power when I'm 17. It's not like I got it when I was born. I only received it three years ago. It's not even really a power, it's a technology. How could I just. lose it?"  
  
"That's not the power we're talking about," Maggie said quietly.  
  
"You mean. there's another?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Aren't you friends always telling you that they think you are 'inhuman?' Because you could stand under an avalanche and come out perfectly? Did you ever wonder how you're hair and makeup stay perfect even through the toughest fight?" Maggie inquired.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not a power, either. It's just how I am," I almost laughed.  
  
"It's the power of purification and healing. You have the ability to touch something and it will be healed of any damages it has. Once you are trained to use it, of course," Maggie explained.  
  
"Ooookay. well I guess that will come in handy with the Animorphs," I considered.  
  
Maggie's face fell. "Oh, Rachel, it's not that simple. I hate to have to tell you this, but you're going to have to stop fighting the Yeerks."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Don't you just hate it when you are sitting in your computer room with the door shut and you're typing a very long chapter to your story, and you're almost done when the power in your house goes out? Then, the room is pitch black and you almost weren't able to find your way out of the room, but finally you found the phone with the glowing numbers, then the lights go back on about an hour later and you realize that you only saved your chapter halfway and you have to do the second half all over again? You know, not that that's ever happened to me. lol. 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Ok now this is just getting old. I don't own any of these characters. The end.  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
I blinked a few times and wondered if I had just heard what I thought I'd heard.  
  
"W. what?" I whispered.  
  
"Your powers won't allow it. This is your destiny, Rachel. What you were born to do. You can't defy it, or you will lose your power."  
  
"What do you mean 'what I was meant to do?' You said the Daughters of the Moon were put on earth to protect it from evil. In case you didn't realize, that's what I've been doing for the past 3 years," I snapped, angry about this whole thing.  
  
"There is and evil being called the Atrox. The people it lures into its evil trap are called Followers, who are much like Controllers. There are also some called Regulators and Inner Circle members. They are a lot like Vissers.  
  
"The Atrox and its Followers are what you were put here to fight. Not the Yeerks."  
  
"Well why can't I just fight both wars?" I suggested.  
  
"Mostly because it would put you and your friends in danger. You see, if the Followers captured you, they would find out about your friends and you fighting and morphing. They would no doubt inform the Yeerks, because they live off of evil and turning you in would be enough evil to promote them to the Inner Circle.  
  
"Serena has the power to remove certain memories. If you choose to fight us, she will take away the memories of the Yeerks and the other Animorphs. It would be the only way to keep everyone from being discovered," Maggie explained softly. ((A/N: no bad reviews about this part please, telling me that Rachel would never ever do that cause I know. Just keep reading before you decide I'm gonna change Rachel's personality.))  
  
"So, you're ripping me away from my friends to protect them?"  
  
Maggie nodded. "I cannot let you fight in both wars for the same reason you can never reveal your true identities."  
  
I closed my eyes. A thousand thoughts were rushing through my mind. Leave the Animorphs? Forget that there are mind-controlling aliens on the loose? Leave my friends to fight and maybe die? And what about Tobias? He'd always talked to me about his problems. What would he do if I were no longer there? And what could I do without him? Or my best friend Cassie? My cousin Jake? My friend Marco?  
  
Speaking of which.  
  
"My friends would still remember me. They would get me to remember everything. I had amnesia once, and they stood by me and helped me until all my memories came back," I pointed out. I looked up to see Serena shaking her head sadly.  
  
"I would also take the memories of you from them. not all recognition of you, of course. Just the fact that you were ever in the group. It would be like you never walked through the construction site. ((A/N: again, I'm telling you. Don't send any bad reviews yet. I am completely aware that Rachel would never even consider this. But if she didn't I wouldn't have a story, would I? Just bare with me. The way I've written it there is a reason why Rachel might think about this.)) We're sorry, Rachel. It's the only way," Serena said.  
  
I looked down at the floor and shut my eyes. I began to shake my head, slowly back and forth.  
  
They were wrong. No matter what minds these girls could manipulate. I would never forget my friends. They would never forget me either. But wait. I hadn't met Tobias until after our little band of superheroes had been made. Did that mean he would lose memories of me altogether? No. Tobias would always remember me.  
  
"Rachel, believe me. I know what it feels like to really care about someone you can't be with. But if you care enough about each other, you're right. You'll always remember. I know, trust me," Serena responded to my thoughts. I looked up.  
  
"No you don't. Tobias is."  
  
"A hawk?" Serena finishes. "Look at the bright side. At least he's not evil."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ella loco. She's crazy. She's dating a Follower. A Regulator, to make things worse," Jimena said with a slight frown.  
  
"Stanton's really sweet," Serena argued.  
  
I just kind of sat back. Watched, as the friends teased each other just like the Animorphs did. I couldn't leave the Animorphs. but this was my destiny, Maggie had said.  
  
I had to get out of there. I jumped up and ran out the peeling- paint door, letting the others call after me.  
  
"Let her go. She needs to think," I heard Vanessa say faintly as I ran down the stairs. I thanked her silently. Then I pounded down the sidewalk, past the tiger I was crouching in a corner.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: Yeah, okay I admit it. I changed Rachel's character a little for the story's sake. So don't tell me that in reviews cause I obviously know already.  
  
I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, because I'm going on vacation. But I will try to get it up by Sunday at the earliest. 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of the story  
  
A/N: OMG, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've been on vacation. Anyway, just R&R please. Thanx!  
  
1 Chapter Six  
  
"Rachel! Rachel, where are you going? What happened?" Cassie yelled after me. I ignored her. Though I heard the sound of pounding footsteps following me I still kept running, keeping my eyes on the sidewalk ahead.  
  
My friends followed me calling my name for about five minutes, but eventually they gave up and let me have my space.  
  
Only Tobias, who had been following from the air, could keep up.  
  
Rachel, what's going on? You should be able to talk to us, he said, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"Look, just leave me alone, okay?" I yelled. Then I ran and ran and ran, never one looking back. I didn't stop until I was safely in my room.  
  
Sitting on my bed, I put my chin in my hands and went over everything in my mind.  
  
Animorph or Daughter of the Moon?  
  
First passion or destiny?  
  
Leave my friends for a bunch of strangers?  
  
It should have been no contest. I should have easily been able to choose Animorphs, but I couldn't. What if this really was my destiny? Maybe this was what I was meant to do. Could I run away from that? And this power Maggie had told me about. the power of healing. That would be good, wouldn't it? Another plus- from what I understood the Daughters of the Moon didn't have to keep their powers and fighting a secret. That would mean no more lying to my parents and other friends, no more sneaking out at all hours, no more guilt... these were the pro sides.  
  
But the Animorphs... I couldn't abandon them. It was as simple as that. I just couldn't. But then again...  
  
Whoooosh! Something shot through my window.  
  
"Ahhhh!" I exclaimed. Then I realized it was Tobias.  
  
'Damn, I forgot to shut my window,' I thought.  
  
Jeez, calm down, Rachel. It's just me, Tobias said.  
  
"Sorry, Tobias. I was just surprised. What do you want?"  
  
To know what's wrong. You ran off today without telling us why. We were all really worried.  
  
"You really wanna know?" I asked Tobias.  
  
Yeah, of course I do.  
  
I explained everything to him. Maggie, the Daughters, the Followers, me being a goddess, and my power. I even told him about the possibility of the other Animorphs and I losing memories of each other.  
  
Wow. Now I see why you were so upset. But it's no big question, right? I mean you're staying with the Animorphs," Tobias said.  
  
I chewed on my lip and the tears I'd been fighting for the past hour came down, in the form of one down my left cheek.  
  
"I don't know... I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."  
  
It's okay, Rachel. Whatever you decide, we'l all be behind you. And we would never forget you, no matter what that girl says.  
  
I brushed away my one tear. "Thanks, Tobias."  
  
Any time. You know you can always talk to me.Well, bye Rachel.  
  
"Bye," I whispered. He flew away.  
  
I paced around my room for at least 15 minutes, going through all the pluses and mines of each group. Finally, I made a decision.  
  
I looked up a number in the phone book, picked up my phone, and dialed. A male voice answered. "Killingsworth residence."  
  
In a shaky voice I said, "Hello? Is Serena there?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Oh no! Suspense! What was Rachel's decision? What did she want to tell Serena? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out. Please review! PLEASE? Thankyou! Merry Christams or happy Chanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever. And happy New Year! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The same as it was in the last 6 chapters.  
  
A/N: The beginning of this chapter is written from no one's POV, but then it switches to Rachel's. You'll see what I mean when you read it.  
  
1 Chapter Seven  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
********************************************************  
  
Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, and Ax were in the barn talking about their next mission. Tobias was trying to pay attention to the plan, but he couldn't. His thoughts were somewhere else. He kept having this feeling like something was missing. He couldn't quite place what, but he knew there was defiantly something wrong.  
  
Suddenly, he had a vision. A girl. Tall, beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes.  
  
'She should be here,' Tobias thought, not knowing where the vision had come from, but sure she was the missing piece.  
  
'She should be here laughing at Marco's lame jokes and jumping up from a bale of hay saying "Let's do it!" Where is she? Who is she? Why can't I remember?'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
I looked down and gasped. My moon amulet had begun to glow. Electricity pulsed through it and it hummed against my neck. Followers were around. What should I do? The other Daughters weren't here. They couldn't help me. Even if Jimena had had a premonition about this, she wouldn't be able to get here in time.  
  
'Oh, no,' I thought as the group of Followers stepped in front of me, their iridescent eyes glowing. I did the only thing I could do. I ran.  
  
'I wish Tobias were here,' I suddenly thought.  
  
Wait... who? Where had that thought come from? Who was Tobias? Just that shy kid from school that moved away. I didn't know what had made me think of him.  
  
Caught up in my daydreaming I hadn't noticed the rock ahead of me. I tripped over it and fell face first into the dirt.  
  
The Followers closed in on me. They grabbed me and pulled me up, forcing me to look into their radiant eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry, Animorphs,' was the last thought I had before evil surrounded me. Then...  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
I woke with a start, gasping. Just a dream. Lifting my head from my sweat-drenched pillow, I saw Tobias at my window, ready to go flying.  
  
Hey, you okay? he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare," I answered. Then I morphed and we flew out the open window.  
  
As we rode the thermals, I went over the dream in my head.  
  
The real parts: I am a goddess. The Followers exist. The dream part: I had never joined the Daughters.  
  
Three weeks ago I had called Serena and told her that I was sorry, but I couldn't fight the Atrox. She said she understood.  
  
Rachel? Come on, there are some killer thermals starting to come up, Tobias called.  
  
All right, right behind you, I answered.  
  
And as we flew toward the brilliant stripes of color behind the beautiful rising sun, I knew that everything was as it should be.  
  
THE END  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ha! Did I trick you? Were you fooled? Did you think Rachel had given up the Animorphs? Hopefully. That's what I was aiming for.  
  
Anyway, if this story gets enough feedback I was thinking of writing a sequel. Maybe making the Animorphs and the Daughters of the Moon join forces or something. And anyone who feels bad for Marco cause he doesn't have a g-f, if I write a sequel I'm putting him w/ Catty. They would be so good 2gether 4 a number of reasons which I don't feel like going in2 right now. So if you want a sequel, review and tell me. Thanx! 


End file.
